


who says the moment has to end?

by LiveSincerely



Series: slowly, and then all at once [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveSincerely/pseuds/LiveSincerely
Summary: Davey’s fingers trail across the ridge of Jack’s brow, over the high point of his cheek, along his jaw, then stop to rest right under his chin. Jack’s heart is pounding, his ears straining for any hint of a sound—anything that might indicate what the hell Davey is doing.When Davey finally speaks, the words come so quietly that the only reason Jack hears them is because they’re laying so close together.“I wish you would stop doing this,” Davey whispers. His thumb just barely grazes Jack’s lower lip. “Pleasestop doing this. Don’t you know you’re going to break my heart?”
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: slowly, and then all at once [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956883
Comments: 31
Kudos: 123





	who says the moment has to end?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyjamspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjamspoons/gifts), [Rehearsal_Dweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/gifts).



Jack wakes slowly. The ceiling fan spins lazily above him, the barest bit of sunlight peeking in through the curtains, and there’s a long line of delicious warmth pressed against his side and a nose tucked into the hollow of his throat.

Jack lifts his head up the barest amount and can’t help but smile. Davey’s face is soft and relaxed, one of his arms thrown haphazardly across Jack’s torso. For the first time in days there’s no furrow in his brow or tension in his jaw as he sleeps, and that more than anything convinces Jack that he made the right decision.

Davey tries to hide it from him, but Jack knows he doesn’t sleep well on the couch. He’ll probably be grumpy when he wakes up and realizes he’s been moved—will make some excuse about Jack hurting his back carrying him, even though they both know that’s bullshit—but as far as Jack’s concerned, it was a necessary measure. Davey needs to sleep in an _actual bed,_ and if he won’t take care of himself, Jack will just have to do it for him.

But that’s an argument for later. Right now Jack is more than content to bask in the stillness of the morning; he relaxes back down into the mattress, allowing the circle of his arms to tighten more securely around Davey’s back. He can feel Davey’s legs tangled between his own, his toes pressed against the back of Jack’s calves, and Jack lets a hand travel up to trace feather-light patterns into the space between Davey’s shoulder blades.

Jack doesn’t get many opportunities like this—chances to simply appreciate how nice it is to have Davey cuddled up next to him, to relish in how perfectly he fits in Jack’s arms, in Jack’s bed, in Jack’s life. These moments are few and far between and Jack wants to savor this one for as long as possible.

But nothing can last forever. After a long while Davey starts shifting in his sleep, clearly beginning to stir. Jack remains still, closing his eyes and keeping his breaths nice and even. Sure, it’s only a matter of time before Davey wakes up and the moment is lost, but Jack has no intention of speeding up the process.

He senses more than feels the moment Davey fully awakens. Jack continues to feign sleep, even as he dreads the inevitable point when Davey pulls out of his arms and the illusion is shattered.

It never comes. Jack hears Davey’s breath hitch, then feels him carefully turn to face him. Davey’s mindful not to displace Jack’s arms from around his waist, though whether that’s because he actually enjoys being held or because he doesn’t want to wake him, Jack can’t possibly know.

There’s a long stretch of nothing. Jack waits for Davey to do something or say something, but it’s still an effort to keep himself from flinching back when he feels warm fingers brush against his temple.

Davey’s fingertips trail across the ridge of Jack’s brow, over the high point of his cheek, along his jaw, then stop to rest right under his chin. Jack’s heart is pounding, his ears straining for any hint of a sound—anything that might indicate what the hell Davey is doing.

When Davey finally speaks, the words come so quietly that the only reason Jack hears them is because they’re laying so close together.

“I wish you would stop doing this,” Davey whispers. His thumb just barely grazes Jack’s lower lip. “ _Please_ stop doing this. Don’t you know you’re going to break my heart?”

There’s a pause, then Davey lets out the tiniest, most despondent little sigh and his fingers fall from Jack’s face. He starts to pull away.

Jack is reacting before he makes the conscious decision to move. His eyes fly open, his arms automatically tightening around Davey’s waist to keep him from moving any further back. He catches the briefest glimpse of Davey’s expression, longing and sorrow quickly overtaken by surprise as he realizes that Jack is awake.

“Wha—?” Davey doesn’t get the chance to say anything else because in a single motion Jack rolls them over, so that Davey’s flat on his back with Jack braced above him.

“You think I’m gonna break your heart?” Jack demands. His mind is racing, a desperate hope bubbling in his chest.

All of the color drains from Davey’s face. His hands scrabble nervously against the bedding, his eyes darting everywhere except Jack’s face. 

Jack leans even closer, insistent. “Dave, you think I’m gonna— _Look at me David._ ”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” Davey says tremulously when he finally meets Jack’s gaze. His eyes are shiny and wet and incredibly blue. Jack feels his heart skip a beat. “You weren’t _ever_ supposed to know—“

Jack closes that last bit of distance between them and kisses him, slow and searing. His hands slide up until he can lace his fingers with Davey’s, licking at the seam of Davey’s lips until they part beneath his own. Jack kisses him and kisses him and kisses him—until all the tension in Davey’s body falls away, until he’s pressing up just as eagerly into Jack as Jack is into him.

Jack pulls back. Davey is a vision beneath him with his kiss-swollen mouth and utterly dazed expression. His already sleep tousled hair is now thoroughly disheveled and his legs are looped around Jack’s hips—an instinctive move to bring their bodies even closer together.

Davey swallows and blinks, then swallows again, the haze in his eyes veering sharply into uncertainty. He hesitantly asks, “Do you really...? Is this actually...?”

“Maybe you didn’t hear me the first time,” Jack rasps out. He brushes a bit of Davey’s fringe out of his face, then lowers himself down on his elbows and kisses him again, gently, tenderly.

“ _Oh,”_ Davey breathes, cupping a hand around the back of Jack’s head and pressing their foreheads together. His voice is shaky with wonder. “Oh _,_ okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tinyjamspoons for sending in this prompt. And thank you to everyone on tumblr who came to encourage the creation of this series, particularly Rehearsal_Dweller. You all are wonderful humans <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr! @LiveSincerely


End file.
